Hypnotised
by SkylarXP
Summary: One word to describe Jack and Kim's relationship? Mamihlapinatapai. It means Two people looking at each other each hoping the other will make a move and both desire the same thing but neither is willing to make the first move. But when Kim is hypnotised, All the geeks...and Layla, come together to figure out only true love can break Kim out of her trance. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this was inspired by a dream one of my friends have. (I was Layla in the dream -Jacks twin sister- which i find weird but yeah.) **

"come on Kim please. One date, that't it. I promise i will leave you alone after!" Brett said while walking after Kim who was on her way to the dojo. "No Brett! How many fucking times do i have to say that!"

"Language missy!" Jack exclaimed as the blonde walked into the dojo with Brett following. "Excuse me. Where do you think you're going. Kim clearly said no to..whatever, so leave her alone or you have me to deal with"

"Awww, Your protecting Kim, so cute" Layla said while walking into the room with her boyfriend, Brody, hot on her heels.

"Not now Layla" Jack answered to the petite girl.

"Ugh. What does _That _want."

"Excuse me? Brewer do you know who you are talking to?" Brett said, hand on hip.

"Yes actually. A son of a bitch who is out to get one of my best friends. Stay away from her Brett, your bad news." Brett laughed at the small girl threatening him.

"oh you think that is funny? Well you thought wrong." Layla said, stepping closer to Brett.

"Calm. Down." Jack warned her, standing between them both. Layla may be a small, but she is probably the most vicious girl anyone has ever seen.

"Look Brewer, you can't do anything to me. Look at you, a midget who clearly can't do anything."

"that's it!" Layla shouted before attempting to lunge herself at Brett, but fortunately caught by Jack.

"Layla Melody Brewer stop it before you break another limb!" He said firmly to his twin.

"Not until he leaves!"

"I'm not leaving until Kim goes out on a date with me!" Just at that moment, the blonde walked out. "fine! One date. But i swear, if you try something i'll set Jack and Layla on you." She said silencing everyone

"He better fucking not try anything or i will kill him." Layla said getting out of her brothers Grip and walking over to Brody who wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Get a room you two" Jerry said as he walked in eating a corn dog.

"Hey, at least we didn't watch you and Grace have a frickin' full on makeout session." Brody said shivering.

"Eh true. Wait, why is Brett here? Jerry questioned while walking to over to the tall boy who was still ready to attack the small brunette.

"Ugh, i can't stand to breath the same air as _that_. I'm going for a sponge bob marathon. Jack do you have the car keys? **(A/N yes because 15 year olds can now drive in this story) m**y sponge bob onesie and dressing gown is in there." Layla said.

"Why is my girlfriend obsessed with nick junior." Brody laughed

"Because i haven't passed the mental age of 5 yet as i was watching peppa pig the other day" Layla paused before continuing. "Bye people." She said grabbing the keys from Jacks hand and walking out with Brody trailing behind and turning his head to mouth "help me" To jack who laughed and shook his head.

***line break***

The wasabi warriors, minus Kim, plus Layla's friend Abbey and julie were practising catar when Brett walked in...with Kim following him like a lost puppy.

"Ugh what do you fucking want Brett?" Asked Layla

"Layla! Don't swear!"

"Whatever Jack."

"Anyway, i'm here to drop off my girlfriend" Said Brett proudly

"GIRLFRIEND?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Kim can i talk to you?"

"No Jack." Kim simply said.

"Please"

"no!"

"Please Kim."

"Fine!" She crossed her arms and walked over to Jack.

"What the hell is going on!? Your following Brett around like a lost puppy. You hate Brett remember?" Jack whispered to her.

"Hate him?" Kim scoffed before continuing. "I don't hate him. I love him. More like i hate you!" She turned around and walked away, leaving Jack in shock. Layla stopped the blonde. "Kim? Come on Kim what's happened. You love Jack. You always did. Ever since he caught the apple. You love him, not Brett. You hate Brett." She rambled on. Kim found this very frustrating and did what she always did when she was angry. Attack. She pounced onto Layla. "Kim what the fuck are you doing!" Jack shouted before running over to the girls and prying Kim off his bloody nosed, and broken wristed sister.

"Come on Kim, let's go." Brett hastily grabbed Kim's wrist and dragged her out. The poor brunette sighed. He loved Kim.

"jack?"

"..."

"Jack."

"..."

"JACKSON!" He turned his head to look at Abbey who was tapping her foot.

"Jack go home. Me Julie Mil-" She stopped herself before continuing.

"The nerds...and Layla...will figure this out okay? Just go home." She said worriedly. Layla walked up to Abbey and whispered in her ear.  
"Okay, go with him Layla. That's the last thing we need." Layla nodded and took Jacks Hand, taking him home.

***line break***

"Okay so That's how Brett did that?" Layla asked confused.

"Okay she is defiantly her brothers sister." Milton said patting her back.

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"it just means-" Julie started before being interrupted by Abbey.

"I wouldn't. She's feisty, more than Kim."

"Anyway yeah. But i'm not sure how to reverse it. It's...complicated. We'll do some research and come on msn tonight and we'll talk, okay guys?" Milton asked the guys who nodded.

"yo Chicas!" Jerry called while he walked into the library.

"What about me, I'm a dude."

"Sure you are, you're like a girl inside though."

"Jerry why are you even at a library?" Abbey shook her head as if not quite believing Jerry is there.

"Let's just go do some research, talk to you on msn." Layla said skipping out with her dog Scout who's head was popping out of Layla's Jacket.

**~On skype~**

**Jack B has logged on Kim C has logged on Jerry M has logged on Milton K has logged on Abbey N has logged on Julie W has logged on Layla B has logged on**

Layla B - Kim why aren't you sucking Brett's face off!?

Kim C - Layla why aren't you sucking Brody's face off? Oh right did i not tell you? he's cheating on you

Jack B - Kim stop teasing Layla!

Abbey - Yeah

Kim C - Oh who cares about the bitch

Layla B - 0_0

Julie W - o_o

Milton K- o_o

Jerry M - Why are you making o's with weird things in the middle?

Layla - Look. Why are you being like that Kim. You were nice before you were hypnotised.

Jack B- Woah what?

Layla B - Jack go into my room and i'll explain it to you.

Jack B - Fine. Brb.

Milton K - Wait Layla

Layla B - Yeah?

Milton K - I found something that can reverse it.

Abbey N - You did?

Julie W - What is it?

Milton K - Let me write an essay on it and give it too you tomorrow

Abbey N - Meh

Julie W - Awww there's my little Miltie!

Layla B - Ugh. And No Julie...just no. Now let me explain to Jack

Kim C - You three don't know what you're talking about.

Jerry M - I don't either Mamacita.

Kim C - Well i know you don't. You never do.

**Okay not really a cliffy but hey, oh well. :) I'm sorry i'm not updating very often. I'm away on holiday And i don't really have a lot of spare time. **


End file.
